Chapter 1
“High School Boys and Skirts” is the 1st chapter of the manga. Cover Page A still of the main trio in unusual attire. Tadakuni is shirtless but wears a tie, a collar, and wrist-cuffs, Hidenori is also shirtless while wearing a skirt, and Yoshitake sports a bra. Detailed Summary In Tadakuni's room, Tadakuni and Yoshitake are seated on the floor, with Hidenori on a chair. Yoshitake asks Hidenori what he did for question 4 on that day’s exam, but Hidenori deflects, saying that it doesn’t matter. Tadakuni then snaps at them for lounging around at his place all the time and demands that they leave. Asking him to calm down, Hidenori agrees to go home and is about to leave, when he stops in his tracks. All of a sudden, he asks Yoshitake what he thinks of skirts. Yoshitake seems reluctant to discuss it because it's dangerous territory, and Tadakuni once again yells at Hidenori to leave. However, to his dismay, the two are already engrossed in a conversation. They display horror at the minimal coverage offered by skirts and Tadakuni says they were designed to be comfortable during the Middle Ages. Ignoring him, they express how embarrassing it would be to walk with one’s underwear exposed, their agitation steadily increasing. Panting, they recover from their exaggerated reactions, and Hidenori asks Tadakuni if they could borrow his younger sister’s skirts. The reply is an anguished negative, but Yoshitake then enters the room with said skirts in hand. He also produces the sister’s panties, adding that he had deposited his own underwear in its place, much to Tadakuni’s dismay. Hidenori and Yoshitake then wear the skirts on their shoulders instead of their legs, before breaking out into an argument regarding the correct manner of wearing them. Tadakuni separates them and tells them it’s fine to wear them in any manner, but is branded a pervert by the others. He protests that he's just sick of their silly arguments. After a while, the three find themselves each holding a skirt and Yoshitake and Hidenori take to different areas, saying they’ll change. Dismayed, Tadakuni asks if they were serious, before reluctantly heading off to change as well. After a while, they all emerge blushing, with Tadakuni’s embarrassment being the most vivid. He finds that he is the only one to have actually worn the skirt. The others haven’t changed their clothes at all, and he attempts to club them with a chair in his anger, before collapsing in dismay and asking them to go home again. They try to perk him up by saying he looks really good in a skirt, and that he could even make some money this way. Buoyed by this false praise, he gradually comes around, and even strikes a pose for them much to their amusement. The boys then decide to take it up a notch and make him try on his sister’s underwear as well, just as she happens to enter the house. She walks in on them attempting to dress a half-naked Tadakuni in her underwear, at which they react in astonishment and horror. She asks them what’s going on and they begin to apologize profusely. Characters In order of appearance: *Tadakuni *Hidenori *Yoshitake *Tadakuni's younger sister Notes *The three main characters - Tadakuni, Hidenori and Yoshitake - are introduced. *Tadakuni's younger sister is introduced. *Tadakuni's younger sister is shown wearing the uniform of Sanada West High. In later chapters, she is revealed to be a Sanada Central High student. Category:Manga chapters